


blood like a drug

by seimaisin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was all worth it, Marian reminded herself as she reached the alienage. The night meant Merrill.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood like a drug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my trope bingo square "AU: were/vamp/supernatural."

The Templars were out in force this night, swords strapped to their backs and wooden stakes hanging on their belts. They seemed to be concentrated heavily near the alienage, which worried Marian. Surely no one had mentioned Merrill’s name in the wrong crowd … not even Fenris would be so bold. Would he?

Marian slipped through the evening crowd, skirting the edges and avoiding the Templars wherever possible. It was a warm night, on the leading edge of summer, and the citizens of Kirkwall were out enjoying it until the very last drop of sunlight flowed beyond the horizon. Once upon a time, Marian would have been enjoying it with them. She still did love the sun, truth be told; her new nocturnal habits were taking some getting used to. But it was all worth it, she reminded herself as she reached the alienage. The night meant Merrill. 

She opened the door to Merrill’s house slowly - Merrill had given her a key, so that she could come and go during the daytime if she wanted. “You could stay at my house more often,” Marian had told her, more than once.

“Too much activity in the daytime,” Merrill pointed out. “Besides, there’s a litter of kittens who live just outside my back door, in the alley. If I wasn’t here, I don’t think anyone would feed them.”

“You may be the only kitten-loving vampire in Kirkwall.”

“Then all the other vampires are quite boring, aren’t they?”

“They sure are.”

Tonight, though, Merrill wasn’t worrying about kittens; she was still in bed, curled up underneath the covers, facing away from the door. Marian crossed the room and climbed into bed with her, wrapping her arms around Merrill’s middle and kissing her sweat-damp hair. “What’s wrong?”

Merrill was burning up. “I had to go outside today. The Templars wanted everyone out in the sunlight. They’re so used to the human vampires they herd into the Gallows, they have no idea that Dalish vamps can be sunwalkers for brief periods of time. So I went outside and stood in the sun while they inspected all the houses.” She shivered. “I almost didn’t make it. It hurt so much.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Marian rolled onto her back as Merrill turned over. Merrill put her head on Marian’s shoulder and buried her face in her shirt. “This is why you should come live with me.”

“Don’t you think your mother would wonder about someone who never came out during the day? Or Bodahn?” Merrill lifted her head. Her face was pale, but her eyes were steady. “I can’t live in your world, Hawke. I wish I could.”

It was true, Marian knew. If her mother knew Merrill was a vampire ... well, that wasn't a conversation Marian ever wanted to have. Leandra didn't seem to notice that Marian wore scarves and high-necked shirts more and more often these days, or that she never saw Marian's girlfriend during the day. Marian would rather keep it that way. "I wish you could, too," she sighed. She ran a hand through Merrill's hair. "Do you need to feed?"

"You just fed me yesterday."

"But you were out in the sun. I know what that does to you." 

"Marian, it might hurt you."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. If you need blood, take it. I can handle it."

Merrill looked doubtful, but she was also shaking. Marian inclined her head sideways, so that a large expanse of skin was visible. She saw Merrill lick her lips. Once, Merrill told her that she could see the pulsing of a person's artery, even hear the blood flowing underneath the skin if it was quiet enough. It was certainly quiet in Merrill's house tonight, and Marian could almost imagine she heard the sound, as well. Maybe, though, that was just the pounding of her own heart as she waited for Merrill to move. 

After a long moment, Merrill leaned in and nuzzled Marian’s neck. Marian felt more than heard her sigh as Merrill pressed warm lips to the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. Marian tightened her arms around Merrill, who wriggled against Marian until she found a more comfortable position. Marian felt a slender leg hook underneath one of hers, and a hand come up underneath her head. 

Merrill took a deep breath, and that was all the warning Marian got before she felt a piercing pain. She’d learned a while ago not to kick or squirm; moving only made it worse. The pain was a heat, radiating out from her throat, down her side, into her stomach where it churned in a way that used to make Marian queasy. She’d never lost her lunch, though, and she’d never told Merrill of this effect. If Merrill had any idea she made Marian uncomfortable, she’d stop feeding from her. 

Marian didn’t want Merrill to stop. Ever. 

It wasn’t long until the pain faded to a dull ache, and Marian was able to concentrate on the peculiar sensation of blood rushing to the punctures in her neck, the feeling of Merrill lightly sucking at her skin. Now, the heat pooled lower in Marian’s body. Her hips lifted, and she felt Merrill's lithe body respond in kind. The feeding did this to them, every time. It made her want Merrill's mouth everywhere on her body, want to run her hands over the most sensitive parts of Merrill's skin and feel her shudder. 

She was lightheaded when Merrill pulled away - from desire or blood loss, she couldn't tell. Merrill's mouth was bright red, and she wiped the excess blood away with the back of her hand. "Marian," she said, green eyes wide. This was the moment she looked least ... well, not human - Merrill would never be human - but she looked unreal right now, pale and bright, with sharp teeth and tousled hair. When her tongue darted out of her mouth to catch a drop of blood, Marian shivered? "Do you want ..." Merrill asked tentatively.

She always asked, even though the answer never changed. In one move, Marian pushed Merrill onto her back and straddled her waist. She bent to Merrill's neck and kissed her lightly, at the exact spot Merrill had fed from her. Marian could feel blood dripping down her own neck, and pulled away to reach up and wipe it away. Merrill caught Marian's hand in hers, and pulled it to her mouth so she could lick Marian's hand clean. Marian savored the feeling of Merrill's tongue swirling around her fingers. “Touch me,” she told Merrill.

They didn’t bother removing their clothing - they rarely did. Sometimes, Marian longed for the contact of skin on skin, but in the heat of this moment, it didn’t matter. Merrill sat up and unfastened Marian’s breeches, sliding her slender fingers inside Marian’s smalls to find the slick, sensitive flesh beneath.

Marian didn’t know why she reacted like this; why the loss of blood turned her on more than anything ever had before. She only knew that this was the only place she wanted to be, in this narrow bed, riding Merrill’s fingers and clumsily trying to gain access to Merrill’s body. They both got off like this - fingers working between their legs, mouths trailing across ears and throats. This frantic coupling reminded Marian of the first girl she’d ever been with, back behind the barn in Lothering. It was the air of the forbidden, perhaps; now that sex was no longer something she had to hide from her parents, that illicit thrill came from knowing that the woman underneath her could choose to drain her of blood and leave her for dead at any moment. 

Not that Merrill would do such a thing. But the fact that she was capable was enough to make Marian shudder.

Merrill’s fangs were still out when she came - her mouth open, red stained lips contrasting with pale skin and white teeth. Marian always wanted to kiss her here, in this moment, but she’d learned that the taste of blood did not agree with her. So she contented herself with burying her face in Merrill’s hair and thrusting harder against Merrill’s hand, until she too was lost in her own pleasure. She could still feel the mark on her neck, throbbing in time with the waves that overtook her body. 

After a while, when they were both sweaty and spent and curled against each other on the narrow bed, Marian propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Merrill. “You feeling better?”

“Yes.” Merrill reached up to touch the wound on Marian’s neck, which was already closing itself. Marian didn’t understand how they healed so fast, but then again, she didn’t understand why vampires existed in the first place. The world was full of strange and mysterious things. “You shouldn’t do this so often,” Merrill chided her, running her finger across Marian’s skin.

“You need me.”

“I wish I didn’t. I mean,” Merrill continued hastily, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You don’t hurt me. Not really.”

“But I might. Someday.” She sighed and placed her hand over Marian’s heart. “I didn’t let this happen to me because I wanted the thrill. I have a purpose. But I never want what I am to hurt you, not like this.”

“You don’t hurt me,” Marian repeated. “I trust you.”

Merrill’s lips quirked upward. “Then you’re one of the very few who do.”

Marian lay back down and coaxed Merrill into her arms. “I trust you,” she murmured against Merrill’s hair. “I know you.” 

They lay like that for a while, the breeze from an open window cooling their sweat-soaked skin. Outside, the moon rose on a city full of hunters. But here, in this bed, Marian could pretend that the hunt would never touch them. They deserved their own little world, she thought, at least for a while. The hunters could find someone else to prey upon tonight.


End file.
